


Old Dog, New Tricks

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning for coercion. Movie canon smut. What happens at Studio 54 stays at Studio 54.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, New Tricks

It was Friday night at Studio 54, and as usual, there was no shortage of patrons, some on the dance floor and others by the bar. Leaning against a wall in his uniform and mask as he smoked his cigar, the Comedian was less than impressed despite the establishment's popularity.

"I hate this disco music shit," Blake complained. "Give me some good old rock and roll or nothing at all." He glanced to the side at Ozymandias who stood nearby in his old outfit sans mask as he watched the other patrons. The lights above glinted off of the body armor he wore. "I don't know how I got talked into this by you."

"It doesn't hurt being seen with me. After the riots last year, you could use a little good publicity."

"I don't care about stuff like that," Blake said, absently gazing at the people milling around by the bar under the flashing lights.

"Then why did you agree to come, if not that?"

Blake turned toward Veidt with a smirk. "To be honest, I was bored. This is supposed to be some sort of happening place, so I figured why not?" The smile faded somewhat. "And I wanted to know why you of all people would want to invite me anywhere. We're not exactly friends, Ozzy."

Ozymandias could sense the wariness in the Comedian's posture, see it slightly in his eyes. "My intentions are purely innocent, I assure you," Adrian told him, his usual smile in place. "Nothing beyond what I've already told you." Adrian had other motives for inviting the man, but he'd find out about them in due time.

"Well, might as well make the best of it while I'm here," Blake said, gazing back over toward the bar with interest. He pushed off from the wall to saunter away. "Put on my outfit for it and everything. Later, Ozzy."

Adrian followed at a distance, noting that Blake's attention had been taken by a girl in a peach colored dress that shimmered in the lights above. Veidt was close enough to just barely hear the line the Comedian gave her over the music, her red lips widening in a broad smile that Blake returned. Getting a good look at her as he slowly passed by, Adrian smirked faintly. When he saw the Comedian pull her close with an arm around her waist to leer downward, it became a full-fledged smile. This night would be full of surprises for the man, it seemed.

A short time after he had finished mingling with the people of note there that night, Adrian found Blake in a more secluded area of the upper level sitting on a couch, a bottle in one hand and a shot glass in the other. The expression on his face was a mixture of discomfort and disbelief.

"I'm surprised to see you in here by yourself, Blake," Ozymandias told him as he walked over. "I would have thought you'd have company." He didn't need to be the smartest man in the world to suspect why the Comedian was in here alone.

"Yeah, well, I _was_ with someone," he told him. "I was dancing with this pretty young thing. Great body, nice smile, the works." He smiled briefly as he recalled it. "She was all over me. Told me there was a place up here where people, you know, got together." Blake paused, pouring more alcohol into the glass before placing the bottle on the low table in front of him and knocking the drink back. Veidt watched Blake's throat work as he swallowed. "We were starting to get into it, hot and heavy, and I slid my hand up her thigh, and-" Blake paused again, before continuing in a lower voice as if he feared someone else would hear. "She was a _guy._ A guy pretending to be a girl. Can you believe that? I was making out with a guy and didn't know it. Shit." Blake poured himself some more to drink as if he could wash away the experience with it.

Veidt smiled briefly. "Yes, I saw you with 'her.' It was fairly obvious to me, but then I do have an eye for such things."

The shot glass paused on the way to Blake's lips. "You could have warned me, you know," he complained, frowning.

"How was I to know that you weren't aware as well?" Adrian said, looking as innocent as he could manage.

Blake shot him a dirty look. "Have you ever known me to go for guys?"

Adrian's smile widened as he took a seat on the couch. "Maybe I thought you were up for experiencing something new. You wouldn't be the first straight man moved to curiosity by a man with a talent for cross-dressing. Besides," he continued, leaning toward the Comedian slightly, "you've always struck me as the kind of person who'd try almost anything once as long as there was pleasure to be found in it."

"Hell, I'm not _that_ curious," Blake answered. He drained the shot glass before a thoughtful look passed across his face. "Well, I've _heard_ things about guys that are like that, but still-"

"What sort of things?" Veidt asked.

"Like, you know, they're better at giving head than a lot of girls," Blake explained.

"I can't speak to the abilities of others on the subject, only of my own. I find myself in a rather indulgent mood tonight, so I might be willing to give you a demonstration. If you'll do a little something for me in return, of course."

Blake chuckled briefly despite himself, but his laughter faded as Veidt continued to regard him with a patient smile. "Wait, you're serious?" he asked, his expression incredulous.

"I'm usually serious," Adrian offered.

Blake shook his head. "You know, I always wondered if you were that way," he remarked. "Figures. Doesn't mean you can go hitting on me and shit, though."

Veidt chuckled briefly. "'That way,' indeed." He leaned toward the other man. "I tend to believe that sexuality is more fluid than some would like to admit. You included."

"Hey now, wait a minute-"

"But you _were_ becoming quite intimate with a man not so long ago."

"It's not like I knew or anything," Blake said defensively.

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that you were with a man. And that you enjoyed yourself." He watched Blake frown and gaze down at his empty shot glass. "Is it really so much to go a little farther?" Veidt asked.

Blake's eyes returned to Adrian's, remaining there for a long moment before they turned away. "Nah, I can't do anything like that," he said, running a hand back through his hair. "If I did, and that's a big if," he added, "I'd never live it down." It was unnerving to Blake that he found the offer vaguely tempting for some reason. He would later chalk this up to all the alcohol he had consumed as well as being left in a state after his aborted tryst.

The expression Veidt wore was earnest. "I'm not one to kiss and tell. Be assured that I like my privacy as well." He sidled closer on the couch. "Discretion is something I hold dear."

The Comedian gazed at Adrian for a few moments. Part of him knew that he should just reject the offer outright, and yet he kept mulling it over. Veidt _was_ a good looking guy as far as men went, not that Blake was into men, of course, but it helped. And he had wondered idly on occasion in the past if the man used that mouth of his for some purpose other than clever words. Blake's mind kept returning to the image of the smartest man in the world on his knees before him sucking his cock with more interest than he wanted to admit. He must have drank far too much alcohol if he was considering going through with this.

He was woken from his reverie by Veidt shifting closer to claim the shot glass from his hand. He watched Veidt place it next to the bottle of liquor before pushing the table aside. Though he knew what Veidt intended, he didn't move to stop him. Instead, a strange sense of anticipation fell over Blake as he watched Adrian move to kneel in front of him. He wondered how Veidt could manage to have such a smug look on his face given what was about to occur. Adrian pressed Blake's thighs farther apart so that he could shift closer. The clinking of Blake's belt as Veidt unfastened it was loud in the room, the music from downstairs heard in the background. As his hands worked to free Blake's cock, Adrian's eyes remained locked on the Comedian's. Veidt found him half-hard as he pulled him out.

Blake's breath caught in his throat as Adrian began laving the crown of his cock, slow and teasing. He suckled briefly, his tongue laving the slit to make Blake hiss before continuing with his previous motions. Adrian's ministrations were only enough to whet Blake's appetite for more. Just when he was about to make his protests, the way Adrian slid down to envelop him silenced whatever he'd been about to say.

Blake sank back against the couch, his hand rising to rest on Veidt's shoulder, squeezing whenever Adrian took him down to where his deft fingers massaged at the base. Blake's tongue darted out to moisten lips that suddenly felt dry. He tried to pull Veidt closer, to get him that much deeper, but Adrian resisted the movement, lips smirking around his length. Blake let out a laugh, brief and breathless. Veidt always had to do things on his own terms, didn't he?

"You're pretty good at this, Ozzy," Blake managed to say, his eyes falling shut as his head tilted backwards. "I almost like you now that you put that mouth of yours to better use."

Adrian didn't answer, his mouth otherwise occupied, but lips and tongue moved in such a way that Blake wasn't capable of making anymore of his remarks. It wasn't long before he watched Blake arch against the couch, his hips moving in short rutting motions which Adrian allowed. Sensing he was on the brink, Veidt descended to swallow around him. Blake let out a soft cry, his hand fisting the material of Adrian's cape at the shoulder, shooting against the back of his throat. He panted raggedly, enjoying how Veidt suckled as he pulled back slowly, milking him.

Adrian pulled away with a moist sound, gazing at Blake as he lay boneless against the couch. "Did that satisfy your curiosity?" he asked.

Blake cracked a smile, his chest still heaving and eyes closed. "Oh yeah. If I had my way, you wouldn't do much else."

Lulled by the haze of fading pleasure and the buzz of alcohol, he drifted off into a light doze. So he failed to notice Veidt's faint smile as he rose. He didn't protest as he felt his feet being swung and body shifted so that he now lay on the couch. At the sensation of his pants being tugged down to his hips, however, Blake struggled toward wakefulness. He pushed up on his hands to glare at Veidt who loomed over his recumbent form.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blake asked, though he could guess what the man was attempting.

Veidt's hands didn't move from where they had stilled as he canted his head. "I did say that I wanted you to do something for me, didn't I?" He slid leather farther down Blake's hips.

Sitting up fully on the couch, Blake's hands shot out to grab the other man's. "Wait a minute. You expect me to lay here and just let you... like I'm some sort of... no way."

Adrian gazed at him with an almost patient expression that made Blake want to wipe it physically from his face. "I suspected that you would be reluctant. Just once I would like to be proven wrong," Veidt told him. He leaned back to regard the man beneath him. "I dislike having to resort to things such as this, but if you don't go through with your part of the bargain, you'll force me to break my rule of discretion."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "There wasn't any bargain. How was I to know that you'd want me to... Nobody would believe you anyway. It's not like anybody saw-"

"Witnesses are easily obtained," Veidt offered.

Blake frowned, not liking the expression on Adrian's face. "Well, maybe so... but you'd hurt yourself as much as you hurt me if you told anybody."

The faint smile on Adrian's face remained. "I would think that it would affect your livelihood much more than mine. The military tends to frown on this sort of thing in general. And I doubt the government would be pleased with the ensuing scandal. Even if it did end up detrimental to my public image, I'm wealthy enough where I could deal with a loss of revenue. You're rather dependent on the work you do for the government, are you not? Plus I'm not sure your ego is ready for the rumors that would circle about you."

"No one's going to think that I would-"

"Why wouldn't they?" Adrian countered. "Because you're a known womanizer and suspected to be even worse? Your previous behavior could be explained as overcompensation among other things. The tabloids would love printing stories debating it, I would think."

Veidt gazed at Blake who glared up at him before shifting his eyes to the side, his jaw working and brows furrowed. Adrian smirked as he removed each of Blake's boots in turn without the other man making a protest. "As long as we understand each other," he said, not expecting Blake to answer.

It would only be one time, Blake thought to himself. One time he hopefully wouldn't remember when all the liquor he had drank caught up to him. He'd been through much worse. He could get through this too. But the idea of submitting to something like this, from a smug bastard no less, was something Blake could hardly stand.

"Don't look so upset," Ozymandias told him as he tugged his pants off, draping them over the other arm of the couch. "It isn't possible for someone to walk away from an experience with me not having enjoyed it."

"And people say that _I'm_ full of myself," Blake remarked sullenly.

"There's nothing wrong with having confidence in oneself, especially when it is well-deserved."

Blake watched Veidt remove his gloves before he retrieved a tube of some substance from his belt. He squeezed it onto the fingers of one hand, spreading it with a thumb. Blake turned away as Veidt knelt on the couch between his legs. Soon, the tip of a digit was swirling around his entrance before it slipped slowly inside. Its motions yielded a sensation that unnerved Blake, growing when Adrian added yet another. His fingers began to thrust and spread, a herald of things to come, and Blake found himself shuddering as they glanced against something within him that made him catch his breath. After a short time, they were removed, leaving him feeling vaguely empty. This sensation didn't last since Veidt soon returned to push something much thicker and hotter inside, each hand raising one of Blake's thighs. He bit his lip, Adrian's length filling him as he slowly pressed forward. Veidt withdrew, repeating the motions in a slow rhythm that became more brisk as the pleasure of it grew for him.

Blake decided that this was far from something that he enjoyed. Not because of pain, since the odd soreness seemed to have dulled with Adrian's smooth movements. Maybe it was because discomfort had begun to change into something that make his cock twitch against his belly. Or perhaps it was Veidt's heated stare as he gazed down at him, hungry and almost predatory. He wondered idly if this was how some of the women he'd been with felt until that line of thought made him even more uncomfortable. Being on the receiving end of such a thing was never a position he thought he would be in.

After a few moments, Ozymandias swung Blake's legs to rest on his shoulders before he leaned forward, bending him double as he continued to push firmly into him. Blake groaned at being put in this new position, his frown deepening as he gritted his teeth.

"You're fairly limber for someone getting up in age, Blake," Adrian noted, sounding mildly breathless from his movements.

"S-shut up and just get this over with," Blake complained beneath him. Being positioned like this was hardly comfortable, though he'd never considered this much when he'd placed women in a similar state in the past.

"Don't be so eager for this to end," Ozymandias told him. "It's best to savor some opportunities in life."

Veidt gazed down, wanting to smile at the indignant look the other man gave him, broad and mocking, but didn't. A small mercy rendered. There was something thrilling about having Blake here under him, a brash and destructive man submitting to his whim, something primal that Veidt allowed himself. The reality was better than what he'd imagined, Blake's tight heat surrounding him as he lay beneath him with an expression on his face that seemed caught between anger and reluctant pleasure. A thrill that made him almost ache as Blake began to yield to one side of mixed emotions, opening his mouth as if he were to moan before turning his head to the side and into the cushion. He watched the flush creep onto Blake's skin, heard him stifle what had to be a moan as he thrust just so.

"You don't have to stay silent," Adrian told him. "I'd like to hear you."

Blake didn't speak, his head turned away from the other man. He didn't trust his voice not to break or the moan he was suppressing to tear from him. Instead, he pressed his lips into a line, gritted his teeth as each thrust had Adrian sliding against something inside him that would have made his knees weak if he weren't flat on his back beneath the man. But it soon became a losing battle when Veidt surrounded his cock with stroking fingers. He shifted under Adrian, wanting to squirm away from the dual sensations yet wanting on some level for them to continue.

Watching Blake shift restlessly beneath him aroused Veidt almost as much as the tight heat surrounding him while he pushed home. Adrian's thrusts became more ragged, his chest heaving as he moved within the other man. Suddenly, Blake stiffened, cursing as blunt nails dug into the cushion of the couch. He splashed onto his own belly, pearly white staining black. Veidt's subsequent thrusts had Blake groaning aloud at their force before he pushed deep to empty inside, shuddering. Adrian leaned down far enough for their ragged breaths to mingle, Blake gazing up at him with an unreadable expression.

After a few moments, Veidt pulled out to take a seat nearby on the couch. He leaned heavily against the cushion as he recovered, gazing over at Blake who shifted into a sitting position as far away from him as the couch's length would allow. "You have to admit that you enjoyed that," Adrian said finally.

"I don't have to admit a thing," Blake answered, still breathless, wearing a distasteful expression as he took in the state of himself. He wiped the pearly fluid off his belly with a hand and transferred it to the couch cushion as Adrian shook his head in disapproval. Blake shifted where he sat, aching in places that he'd never even known he could before, but he wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction of knowing.

 

End


End file.
